


got a light?

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: what's the fun in smoking alone?
Relationships: Reno & Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	got a light?

“C’mon, pick up the damn phone,” Reno muttered to himself, taking a drag from the joint he had settled between his fingers. He swore he’s tried upwards of four times, and each time the phone went to voicemail,  _ it’s Cloud, leave a message,  _ it’d take minutes at a time to reach it. He finally blacked out his phone, dropping it in his lap and he leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

Stupid Rude. Bailing on him at the last second, what did he even have to do? Nothing, he bet.  _ Can’t a guy just hang out with his favorite coworker and get fuckin’ blasted together? Let loose, man!  _ Apparently that hadn’t worked. He was “busy”, he said, had no time to go fucking around with Reno. Whatever.

_ Bzzt.  _ He looked to his phone, the screen lit up before him. 

_ What is it. _

**about time! let’s have a talk, yeah?**

_ Why would I want to do that? _

What he replied with was a picture, one of Reno’s hand that held the joint. Moments passed before his phone went bright again.  _ Be there soon. _ Jackpot.

Reno waited, and when that knock came at his door, he called out, “s’open!” The sound of it creaking open was next, and it returned until the door was shut. In came Cloud, still with that sword on his back.

“Whoa, man, you’re gonna bust my shit up, bringin’ that thing in here.”

“It’s fine. It looks like shit.”

“What?” Reno said shortly, eyes narrowing as he turned his head just enough to look at Cloud again.

“Your joint. It looks like shit.”

“Well, fuck, I didn’t roll it for you. Get over it.”

“You invite me over and you don’t intend to share?”

“Roll your own, if you’re gonna bitch at me so much.” He leaned over towards the table beside him, picking up a bag and tossing it Cloud’s way. He caught it effortlessly. Of course. Cloud didn’t say a word as he approached, setting the bag down on the table after opening it and taking in a breath to catch the scent.

“Where do you get it from?”

“I got a guy,” Reno exhaled after sucking in another lungful of smoke. “You?”

“Aerith.”

“What?”

“You think she just grows flowers?” Cloud said with almost a hint of humor in his voice. He reached for the papers, and set to work. The joint that results from it was much better looking than Reno’s, and the redhead looked between the two of them, pulling a sour look as he held out his lighter, flicking the wheel to light him up. Cloud took a few puffs, meeting Reno’s eyes for the briefest moment, muttering out a  _ thanks. _

“Yeah, whatever.” 


End file.
